A Whole New Level
by ToxicWitchling
Summary: Mako is having fun thinking of Korra, but a small mistake leads to some disastrous ends. Including a livid air bender and a smug wolfbat champion.


He was furiously pumping his fist up and down his shaft. The urge to touch himself had become uncontrollable after watching Korra train. The way the sweat rolled down her neck and swung with the curve of her back; the way her chest heaved when she blocked and her lips parted to gasp for air. He couldn't help it. Not to mention the way Tahno had been teasing him about her little habits. The biting and clawing; he wanted to feel her so badly, to smooth his hands over her delicate skin. These thoughts only made him pump faster as he caressed the head of his throbbing cock with his thumb.

He imagined Korra doing it, imagined her beautiful body in its natural form and her hands wandering. In his mind, his hands became Korra's as he squeezed himself tightly and felt the rush of blood send shivers down his spine. He had a picture of her just to help the process along. It was a shot he wouldn't easily admit to having, since in polite company he would express an utter disdain for such things. It had become a tradition in some of Republic Cities lowers circles to provide an avid porn sub-culture to those who desperately wanted it. Of course, water tribe women were highly sought after, being as very few people of pure water tribe heritage could be found within the cities limits. The individual shaping's of their face, the sturdy structure of their build and the varying shades of their skin all made them so desirable. Korra was naturally a favourite the moment the papers caught whiff of her.

At first, she'd been rather apprehensive to ever take her clothes off in front of anyone, but it was no secret that a certain ex-Wolf Bat had helped her along. Eventually she'd caved to the idea of a porn shoot. However her terms were as follows; there was to be only one shoot with only ten separate poses, and only a certain amount were ever to be distributed. The company was pleased enough at even getting shots of the Avatar, and the rarity of the prints would only make them more valuable in the long run. Mako had only really found out about this when passing by one of his old haunts from when he was on the street. The company was pretty underground and had meets every so often. When he was younger he'd help out, doing whatever he could to get money to feed Bolin.

That day, he saw one of the rare prints from a distance. A revealing print that he couldn't really take his eyes off of the moment he saw it. Korra was nude, her long hair draped over her shoulders and her hands… Well, let's just say she was finding her core if you catch the drift. He told himself he was buying it to protect Korra from being leered at by other men; but really, he just wanted it for himself. He squeezed his shaft tightly and his other hand released the photo momentarily to stroke his hip bone. He could imagine Korra, her fingers slick with her own wetness as she cried out a name over and over again. It was his name. She'd scream until her voice was hoarse, until she climaxed and her muscles jerked and her eyes grew wide with lust. He was pumping furiously again, bringing himself to the edge when suddenly he released. The cum went everywhere and he was slightly dismayed when he realised the picture was definitely stained.

He shrugged and knew his little session wasn't over. No, he still had plenty of frustration he needed to get out of his system. Reaching for the lube he kept in his bed side table, he kept his eyes firmly on the photo of Korra. He was getting hot again, thinking over her curves and how hard she's bite him if she found out he'd been pleasuring himself to her picture. He quickly squirted what he thought was lube straight onto his hand and began rubbing his cock again. For a while, he couldn't really feel much other than the pleasure erupting from inside him, and he really had to concentrate on controlling his moans. When suddenly, his hand became noticeably more sticky and the movement was more uncomfortable than pleasurable.

He looked down and at first couldn't really figure out what was wrong. That was, until he tried to move his hand. It was stuck. Every slight tug caused him immense pain; as if he were ripping skin with each pull. He looked frantically about him only to notice something in his side draw. In his anxiousness to start up again, he hadn't really looked at what he was doing with his lube. To his dismay, on looking a second time it wasn't lube that lay open on his bedside table. Instead, he found a small container of glue that must have been sitting alongside his lube inside the draw. He shrieked in horror as he realised what he'd done. He'd actually managed to glue his own hand to his penis. That was going to be a hard one to explain.

He heard footsteps.

"Mako? Is everything alright? I thought I heard a loud shou-," Tenzin was cut off as he slid the door open and walked in on Mako's predicament. At first, he thought of panicking. He knew he'd have to deal with this kind of thing sooner or later with Meelo, but he was sorely hoping for later in that situation. He calmed himself after the initial shock and began slowly turning his head away until he spotted something. A picture of Korra. He couldn't really make out what she was doing in the picture since he'd turned his head already and wasn't keen on looking back at the awkward teenage boy slumped on the bed. However, what he did gather before averting his gaze was that the photo was stained.

"Is that a picture of Korra?" Tenzin asked calmly. Though, he wasn't really calm. He could be understanding when it came to the typical mechanisms of a teenage boy, but he wasn't sympathetic towards someone leering at the child he'd taken in. Worse, Korra was the reincarnation of his father.

"Y-yes," Mako whispered back. Tenzin was beginning to fume. He knew that Mako was supposed to be courting the lovely young Lady Asami, and he had little patience for shenanigans at his age. He also had four very young children who he didn't want exposed to that sort of behaviour. Most of all, he saw Korra as his own. She had spent so much time on Air Temple Island that she was part of the family.

"Right, I'll be going then. I don't want to hear anything else. Please remember a family of minors share this roof and I'd appreciate it if you threw that picture of Korra away," he began backing out of the room.

"W-wait, I have a problem," Mako's cheeks flushed red.

"What is it?" Tenzin sighed, actually working up the courage to look the boy in the eye with a solemn glare. Mako just pointed to the bed side table and that's when Tenzin caught sight of the opened glue bottle.

"Oh Spirits," Tenzin let his head drop into his hands.

—

"Well, well, if it isn't forever alone. Isn't this a sticky situation?" Tahno laughed.

Mako winced. Why of all people did it have to be Tahno? Tenzin caught sight of Mako's irritated glare.

"Don't you dare complain about this young man. You got yourself into this situation and Tahno has graciously offered his services in getting you… un-stuck. I don't suppose it's any more pleasant for him," Tenzin scowled.

"On the contrary, I'm loving this," Tahno smirked.

"Surely there has to be someone else. What about Kor-"

"NOT A CHANCE! How dare you insinuate I let a young woman such as Korra get an eye full of this disaster. Tahno was kind enough to assist you and that's what you get. Now, I have to go. Please Tahno, try and fix this. Afterwards feel free to meet me in the dining room, I'll gladly offer you refreshments and hospitality in return for coming at such a late hour," with that Tenzin was gone.

At first, Mako didn't say anything. He'd hidden the picture of Korra under the sheets next to him and was hoping Tahno wouldn't go snooping around. The tension was killing him. The ex-captain was just sitting there with a smirk on his face, every so often looking down to the offending body part and snickering.

"Are you going to heal me or what?" he eventually snapped.

"Just taking in the sights jerk bender," Tahno grinned. Mako winced.

"What did you call me?"

"A jerk bender. You can't get any, so you're a desperate jerk bender."

"I have a girlfriend," Mako frowned.

"Oh, and was she the one you were thinking about? Or was it a certain Uh-vatar that crossed your mind?"

The starring contest between them was becoming unbearable for Mako. Tahno just wouldn't let up with his mocking stare, and he could tell by his snide glances towards his predicament that he was even judging his performance.

"Then again, who could blame you? She is gorgeous in those photos," Tahno smiled.

"Photos?" Mako suddenly went stiff.

"Don't play dumb, I know you've got one. I saw you buy it."

"And how would you have seen me buy it unless…"

"Unless I was at the underground sale too and I also have a copy? In fact, I have ten copies. I was the one that encouraged her to have those photos taken. I enjoy a good session with them myself, but of course," he looked down towards Mako's stuck hand tugging at his penis. "I've never managed to actually stick myself together. Congratulations, you've reached a whole new level of you plus your hand equals endgame."

"How do you know I was even using the photo? I could easily have been thinking of Asami," Mako snapped.

"Please, you and I both know who you were thinking about. And you know what's interesting Mako?" Tahno leaned in until his face was mere inches away from his rivals.

"Whilst you're sat here with your pathetic fantasies, carelessly tugging away at the fire between your legs, I'm doing her. I'm making her scream my name and she likes it. She likes it when I pull her hair, and when I bit her neck. She loves it as I pound into her and the noises she makes when I get her in the right spot are just unbelievable. So no matter what you say or what you do as one of the 'Fabulous bending brothers' or as part of 'Team Uh-vatar', you will always be a loser. Because I have Korra, and you have your right hand glued to your penis."

He backed away slowly and held an out-stretched hand over the incident. Tenzin had left a bowl by the side of the bed and the water began surrounding Mako's little mishap. He felt the skin around his cock become slick, and soon the tightness of before was replaced by a cooling sensation. The glue was becoming less sticky and soon he was able to pull his hand away without ripping any of his skin. He pulled up his trousers the moment he was free and stood up to face Tahno, but the other boy was already sauntering out of the room with a pleased look on his face.

"Anyway, I'll see you around loser. I'd say try not to make too much noise next time you and the girlfriend are getting better acquainted but by the look of you, I wouldn't say anyone's going to be screaming anytime soon. Unless of course, it's of shock. I wouldn't like to think of how you'd manage to fuck up sex since you can't even seem to masturbate right," Tahno smirked and quickly walked out of the room. Mako could only imagine the stories that he was going to tell Korra.


End file.
